The Hurricane That Brought Me A Life
by kujyou12
Summary: A young Narutomaniac orphan girl was killed by a hurricane. But then, when she woke up she was found by Kakashi? in Konohagakure? That hurricane though, thanks for bringing me to the NARUTO WORLD. (I am trying to make this not Mary-Sue)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't have to say anything. Nobody owns Naruto except for Kishimoto.

AN: My first story by the way, please…criticized as much as you want to, lol. If you are reading this, thank you for reading my story.

* * *

**_Prologue: The hurricane is coming...!_**

The wind made my window slammed against the wall. There was a storm, and it hasn't stop raining for two days now. Even if I like the rain, this is just too much to handle.

"Stupid window, not again!" I yelled in frustration as I stand up and close it.

It was midnight. The orphanage was dark and quiet. I was forced to turn off the light since it was the "rule". I don't have a roommate, who cares, seriously? I fell on my bed and sign. There is nothing for me to do at night. I couldn't sleep and I was dying of boredom. I stand up on a stool and search for some manga on my bookshelves. Naruto, of course! I turn on my flashlight and started to read.

…

Man, I really wish I was in Naruto world. I could be friend with Naruto, since he was like me. Well, not really. He has comrades, I don't have anyone. Everyone in this orphanage hates me. Okay, I am being dramatic. Let's get back to Naruto.

"Kyaaaa! Kakashi – senei! You are so cool!" I let out a small fangirl squeak and blushing likes an idiot. I keep turning the page without knowing the clock's hand has already moves past 1:00.

"Oh no! Gotta go to sleep" I said as I turn off the flashlight. I started to fell asleep pretty much. My last thought was an image of myself and team 7, eating ramen together at Ichiraku's.

**_-3:00 am-_**

"Hey, wake up if you don't want to die brat!" someone yelled at my ears cause me to panic.

"What!?" I screamed and look at the clock "3:00 am? What do you mean by…'die' "?

"The hurricane is coming! Are you blind or deaf or something? If you want to die then just stay here! No one needs you to come anyway!" The guy started to run away and leave me there confused.

"Wait…NO…WAIT!" I tried to run but my legs give up. I feel the ground shaking below me as the bookshelves fell on my back. Some of the glasses started to break because of the strong wind and stabbed me. I lay there, dying in my own blood. I hear people screaming and running. Their footsteps get quieter as I started to lose my conscious. No one came to help. No one cares. They ran away from me. I didn't want to curse my life because I am glad that I was alive, but now what? How could I be happy with this kind of ending?

Knowing that my death is coming, I wish for my next life to be better, at least. The last thing I saw before my eyes was my Naruto manga. A sudden image of team 7 flashed through my head. I let out a painful smile and wait for the eternal slumber taken over me.

* * *

AN: Please reviews, I don't ask for it, but if you can, I really want to see how I did. Please pardon me for my grammar mistake if you see some. I suck at English honestly. Again, thanks for reading. Let me know if I should continue the story


	2. Chapter 1

**AN**: Thank for all the review! And, I am not going to make this into Mary-Sue type of thing. I decided to put this story somehow humorous and romance. So again, it would be great if you guys can give me some more ideas. So yeah! Here come chapter 1!

**Disclaimer**: Why do I have to do this? I don't own anything here. Well, my OC…but you know what I am talking about.

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Welcome to Konoha…!?**_

"Ugh…" I slowly open my eyes "Am I dead?" I asked myself while uncomfortably looking at the sunlight above that was blocked by the green leaves on the tree 'Ah…heaven!'

"Just in case you are thinking this place is heaven…no, you are not dead" A soft voice reach my ears as I turn my head '_Just Kakashi…no one special…yeah…wait…WHAT!?_' Kakashi was there, right in front of my eyes, my heart was probably out of my lungs. Oh, please let me stay in this dream forever! But this dream is wayyyyyy to real…Let confirm it! SLAP!

"Ow! If you want to confirm whether or not this is a dream, you should hit yourself, not me!" Kakashi placed his hand on the cheek that I just slapped "I am real you know, not some kind of spirit or anything, so yes you can touch me. Then again, this is not the afterworld"

"…" I was speechless. I can touch him. I just slapped him. I CAN TOUCH HIM!

"Though, you could really go to the afterworld if you keep on bleeding like that…" Kakashi said "I'll bring you to the hospital and treat your wounds. We will ask you what happened later."

I didn't mind a single thing he said, because my brain is still processing of what was going on. I snapped out of my head minutes later and started worrying how I would explain my situation. If I said hurricane, would they believe me? If I said I am not from here, would they think that I am a spy? If I said I was from another world, would they put me in psychiatric hospital? I started to sweat, not sure if it was because I am worry for my life or because of the sunlight. Kakashi picked me up, I can feel myself transform into a tomato. I was trembling, drowning in happiness but nervous at the same time.

"I'm not gonna do anything bad, just bringing you to the hospital, calm down" Kakashi said "Like really…I'm not gonna…like…kidnapped you or anything…" He started to ramble

"Yeah, I know…it's not that" I mumble, loud enough that Kakashi can hear.

"You know?"

"I have a feeling that you are not a bad person" Yeah, I know, I lied. I know who Kakashi is, but please, I'm not gonna tell him that

"Then let's go before you die, shall we?"

"Go where? Why would I die?"

"Uhm, the hospital, for your wounds? Didn't you noticed?"

I slowly look down at my stomach, then I fainted.

* * *

I opened my eyes again and found myself floating on air. Obviously, anyone would have panic…

"Why is it so high!? I'm gonna di-" I started to scream, kicked my feet, and moved my arms in any direction possible.

"You are in my arms, you are not gonna die" Kakashi calmly said while adjusting his arms to hold me tightly again. I held my grip on his Konoha vest as if my life is on a thin line. I looked at him with one of my most sadistic eyes "Drop me and you will die, Mister" I said with one of my most…sadistic voice.

"It's Kakashi, and I won't drop you" He chuckled "Your bleeding stop, fortunately, but still it's better if we g-? Is something wrong?"

"No, it's no- nothing! It's just the village look peaceful! Yeah, very peaceful!" Okay, to be honest, the village was really peaceful, but that's not why I'm surprise. Apparently, I just found out that I could understand Japanese in an instant by looking at the advertisement paper stick on the walls. I read those Japanese words like reading a poem, without Google Translate! I am kind of ashamed of myself for not learning Japanese in America, even though I am Japanese. English was my first language and all, but then again, I am not expecting those chances in the orphanage. _'I could have done it online though'. _I sighed softly into the air _'Who care about that anymore, I could understand it now, hahaha'_

"You alright? We are almost there"

"Yeah, I- I'm oka- AHH! Dude, my tummy!" This is bad, real bad…I tried to think of something happy but my brain just doesn't work "Unicorn, I see unicorn. Rainbow…something happy! Tell me something happy Kakashi!"

"Ignore the pain is good, keep doing it" Kakashi increased his speed (probably his fastest speed) and jump higher "We are here, Miss…"

"It's Kujy…Ku…Owwww!" I hissed in pain, goodness, I can't even say my name correctly "Ku-Kujyou Nika"

My eye lids started to close, the temptation was too great. Sleeping is the best solution right now I guess. Then I blacked out again, still denying this Naruto world or whatever is real. Bye Kakashi, it was nice meeting you. So that's the end of my journey in Naruto world…

…or not.

* * *

I slowly open my eyes due to someone's squeak through my ears "SENSEI, SHE IS AWAKE!" Who is that? Those voice really hurt my ears…seriously _'Stop yelling, ugh'_

"Do you feel okay?" She is a nurse, I guess, with bright pink hair and red hitai-ate. Pink…pink…oh…Haruno Sakura "Tsunade-sama will come and check on you. Your wounds were quiet serious. Try not to move around too much since you lost a lot of blood. Thanks to Kakashi-sensei, he brought you here in time. What happened? Do you remember anything?

'_Uh…Slow down'_ "The hurricane…" My mouth was dry like there is a desert full of sand stuck in my throat. Realized that it will hurt to keep on talking like this, I ask for some water, aka best remedy in this situation. Sakura helped me drink the water as the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade came in.

"Are you okay? Remember anything much?"

"There was a hurricane, I thought it killed me. That's all, I don't remember how I got here" Well, I didn't lie because it would not be helpful. These guys are ninja, they see through me like they are looking at a glass. Plus, Ibiki is here, bro! You know what I am talking about. It's not like they actually gonna believe that I am from any world anyway, not a good way to made a good first impression. I want them to think of me as "Oh poor girl, she is lost" instead of "Oh no, she is one crazy little brat".

"Ah right, the hurricane yesterday near the west of Konoha!" Tsunade suddenly raised her voice. Wait, hold on a minutes, hurricane in Konoha? What…?

"I don't know…" I don't, I really don't. What the freak is going on?

"Anyway, please tell me your name, the place that you live and your family so we can contact them?" Tsunade asked me kindly while getting out a notepad and a pen. It's all had to come down to this. Lie or no lie. Tick tock tick tock. No lie it is.

"My name is Kujyou Nika, lived in an orphanage far away from here, no family, they abandoned me. That's it" Please don't look at me, don't look into my eyes, it's not that beautiful! "So, uhm…?"

"Sorry, I was quiet surprised when you said your family abandoned you…so casually" Tsunade said, trying to hide the pity that she had for me. I could see it in her eyes. _'Oh dang! I could be a ninja too'_

"It's not like I'm sad or anything. They didn't want a girl in the family, so I guess…yeah"

"I could tell that you are hiding something more than just 'they didn't want a girl'," That's a Hokage for now, she could see emotion- wait I'm not supposed to be impress! She knew that I hide something "but some of us had secrets that we don't want to talk about. However, if we found something suspicious, we will do what we have to do, please understand"

"Yes, ma'am" And again, that's a Hokage for you.

"Then we will have to contact the orphan-"

"NOO….I mean, NO! Uhm…"

"You have to get back there, you are probably worry sick about you"

My friend could worry about me, but 75% of the orphanage won't "It's not the orphanage in this village" I mumble "It….far away, not from here"

"Are you telling me you are ran away?"

"Well, yeah" This was not my first time lying in my life, but how on earth am I supposed to explain to them my orphanage is on in this WORLD? _'Just going with the flow, screw the consequences'. _I have to think of something to say for them to make me stay here, like…"I'll do anything, be your slave for example, but please let me stay here!" Okay, this sound more like "Please pity me", it's not like I have any options here.

"Hold on, slow down now! It's not like we don't want you here. If you don't want to go back and stay here, that's fine. Though you need a place to live and you need money to pay the rent and food and clothes and all that" Tsunade said while putting her hand under her chin, staring at the ceiling.

"Why don't you become a shinobi?" Kakashi opened the room's window and jumped in "I'm pretty sure you got the potential"

"Kakashi-sensei! Are you insane?" Sakura yelled. Please, if she did that again I will...

"Kakashi, what made you said that? Being a shinobi is not the only job in this village that will get you money" Tsunade asked him "Plus, we don't know much about her and-"

"As I said, she has the potential. Nika, have you been practicing some physical training?" Kakashi turn his head at me and look straight into my eyes. Oh goodness my heart…

"Y-yes, some martial arts, how did you know?" Yeah, how did he know? Did he used his Sharingan to check my memories or what? Does that mean he knew where I came from and my past? BAD BAD BAD!

"When I brought her to the hospital, I saw some bruises on her body that pointing out that she was probably doing something that made her legs and shoulders tougher than normal teenage girls" Kakashi said with his emotionless, serious face "I noticed that when I pick you up, Nika"

Ha! Close enough, I got the bruises when I was fighting with some boys (I win by the way), and my legs and shoulders do look tough because of martial arts. This guy is definitely a genius, well, he is Hatake Kakashi "So, you will train me then?" I ask Kakashi with my angelic voice and puppy eyes _'Please accept'_

"Hmm, Tsunade-sama?" Kakashi asked her

"I don't see why not, but you will responsible for her, Kakashi"

"Eh? Such a drag" Is this really Kakashi or Shikamaru in disguide? I pout and pretending to cry "No, Nika, I didn't mean that, I was joking!" Ah, it fun to tease him

"Kakashi-sensei, you are just being lazy, you looked after Team 7" Sakura said to him and look at me "Don't worry, he might be a little weird, but he is a good teacher"

"Sakura, you have no idea how much nightmares I had to experience…." Kakashi trying to hide his face behind his book as if he was expecting an incoming wrath

"WHAT DID YOU SAID? SHANNARO!" And 3, 2, 1 PUNCH!

I cannot believe this anymore, I actually am taking this easier than I thought I would. Am I supposed to feel happy?

"Nika, as your Hokage, I welcome you to Konohagakure!"

* * *

**AN**: Here is chapter 1. Please review and give me your ideas that would be much appreciated! Thanks for reading and see you next time!


	3. Chapter 2

**AN**: And here it is my lovely friend, another chapter for you. I'm sorry this take over a month (Yes, I'm lazy). But anyway, here it is! Thanks for your support and to those who favorite and follow my story (and also to those didn't but still read it) ^.^

**Disclaimer**: THE ORIGINAL CHARACTER BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO, CREATOR OF NARUTO. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, EXCEPT FOR MY OC (And the last name of my OC belongs to Kamichama Karin series).

**Chapter 2: Training begin!**

Two freaking AM in the morning, I still cannot bring myself to close my eyes to rest. Currently, the Hokage gave me a small apartment room close to Kakashi, just in case something happen, he can help…that's what he said. I got up and smack my face several times just to make sure this is not a joke or a dream, here goes nothing 'SMACK, SMACK'

"Ouch, that hurt. It's not a dream" I cried "Unbelievable"

I was glad, rather than sad. I didn't want to return to the orphanage anyway. In that place, I don't really have anything much to miss, just several of my friends, but they weren't important. I was planning to move out since I was young, once I hit the age of 17 I will kiss that place good bye. I have prepare well, from money to school and jobs. Everything was perfect, but fall into a ninja world, and also my favorite world, I'm not going to ask for anything else. I rather be a ninja and die in honor than living a boring life with nothing to care.

"I really hope that I can get along with Naruto and the others"

I let out a huge yawn and finally fall asleep in peace

* * *

"Will you please just wake up" A voice was calling out for me, how dare him…

"Lemme sleep"

"Wake up Nika"

"Ugh…"

"You have to train"

"Tomorrow"

"You will be kick out of the village" That voice said as if he was taunting me, got it now. Hatake Kakashi

"That's cruel, Kakashi"

"Then wake up"

"Make me breakfast"

"We will grab some Ramen"

"Ramen for breakfast? That's lame"

"Then we will find something else, but you have to wake up"

"Your treat?"

"…Yes, sure, Nika"

"Okay, I'm up…wait" I clock at my clock and I let my jaw drop

"What is it?"

"IT'S 4:30 AM, WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME KAKASHI?" I jump and kick him out of the windows

"Ow…sorry…"

* * *

And so, 3 hours later, we went to the training ground where Team 7 first meet Kakashi. I was nervous and confused, and Kakashi just keep on talking with me with his face stick to…that book.

"Kakashi, I'm not 17 yet, please put that away?"

"It's a romance book, plus it's not like you can see the content and how fantastic it is by looking at its cover" Kakashi looked me at suspiciously "How do you even know what this book is anyway?"

"Uhm…rumor…" I lied as I blushed a little but

"Don't trust rumor, even if it's true" Then Kakashi put the book away "Now, let's see, I want to see your chakra first"

"How do I do that?"

"Feel"

"Not enough information" I looked at him with a big question mark on my forehead

"Just focus, until you feel something warm and powerful in your body"

"How do I recognize that warm and powerful feeling, what if I'm nervous and confused, and what if-?"

"You talk a lot for a small little girl, just do it?" He said

Rather than following Kakashi instruction, I remember what the characters in Naruto did in the anime and try…. WAS. NOT. WORTH. IT. Something did burn inside me, I can feel something powerful…until my chakra leak out that one could see it with their bare eyes.

"Stop! Stop!" Kakashi yelled

"I…can't"

"Just calm down and you will"

So I did…Phew…that was close, did I kill anything?

"Nika, I just want YOU to feel it, not showing it to me" Kakashi sweat drop

"So, my result?"

"It was good, you have a good chakra system. Good enough for ninjutsu and genjutsu"

The heck does 'good enough' mean? Does that implied something? Or I'm just 'good enough' but still weak? Wait, what? I'm confusing myself…AGHHHH

"All right, let's start with the basic. Chakra control" Kakashi looks around him "I need a tall good tree"

Oh, I know what he is about to do. I hope I don't screw it up. Poor tree, I'm sorry…

"Focus chakra on your feet, hold this kunai and make a mark every time you climb. You will see your process."

"What if I fell?"

"You just have to suck it up and endure it I guess, that's what it mean to be a shinobi"

"Excuse me?" My eyes widen "Hurting my butt is not on one of my goals 'how-to-be-a-shinobi' on my first day of training, Sir"

"Kidding, chill. I will be down here and catch you"

"And you better be…"

"Just drop the kunai when you know you gonna fell or else you will stab my skull"

"Hm…interesting…" I said and smirk at him

'_Should I just sent her to Ibiki or what? She seems like to have a potential there…_'Kakashi thought

We keep going on with our training for 2 hours without break. I almost stabbed a squirrel while trying to leave a mark on the tree. I almost injure a rabbit because I accidently drop my kunai. I almost killed Kakashi because when I fell, I move my body, so instead of falling into his arms like he expected, I land my back on his neck instead…Hahaha. And finally, it's break time!

"You are awfully clumsy" Kakashi said while munching on his food

"I'm really sorry Kakashi-san" I kneeled and bow my head

"That's alright, I had been expecting it" he said "Just…just lift up your head and eat already"

I stay still for another 2 minutes because I couldn't bring my face to meet his eyes. I started eating my food…rice ball. Of course, I didn't have much money with me, this is all I could afford. Today rice ball, tomorrow rice ball, the next after that is ramen, and then rice ball again. I have never been so pathetic…no, I have never been so lucky. Life in Konoha was hard, but it was much happier and I have more freedom than in that…place. I happily eating my lovely meal, without noticing that some rice got stuck on my face. Then Kakashi gave me his handkerchief

"Rice got stuck on your face" he said pointing at my cheek

"Oh..hehe" I chuckled and wipe the food off my cheek

"You didn't have anything else to eat?"

"Yeah, I want to save my money for later"

"Hm…I knew making an extra portion wasn't for nothing"

"Huh?"

Kakashi pull out a bento box and open it. Full of delicious stuff, shrimps, eggs, rice with season…etc. He can cook this well?

"You can cook?"

"Yeah, after all it is my responsibility to take care of you after all"

"Thank-"Then I realized "Why didn't give me this earlier, but after I finished my second rice ball?"

"Well, I was waiting for you to beg me for food, but you brought rice ball, so I thought I might just keep it for myself, but I feel bad so..hahah"

"Prepare to run Kakashi?"

"Pretty much"

And both of us stand up …

"YOU STOP RIGHT THERE, WHO WOULD BEG YOU FOR FOOD? HAH! STOPPP!"

Unexpectedly Kakashi ran up a tree, and I soon follow. Without knowing I focus chakra on feet and climb without a problem. All I was thinking in my thought were "I will make him pay" or "Kill him". Obviously not literally, but in a joking manner (I'm not an Uchiha, I don't like revenge).

"Look like we have finished our first training"

"What do you mean?"

"You are standing on a tree"

And I look down

"I did it! Kashi! I did it!"

5 seconds later, I slipped and…."AHHHHHHHHHHH"

* * *

"So what are you going to eat today?" Kakashi asked me

"Well, the food you made me…I guess"

I just finished my training and we walked home. The sunset of Konoha truly is beautiful. The street are crowd as ever, but somehow there are more people in the afternoon. Children and family were out shopping and eating, everyone was happy...

"Just keep on going like this, after next month you will become a genin and you can do your first D-rank"

"Okay!" I smiled. I still am wasn't sure about going to mission. I'm not talking about D-rank, but C-rank and such, because one day, I will have to do them. I'm still a trainee right now, but I will eventually grow one day…I hope.

"Hey, what about this? How about I treat you ramen, and you can keep that lunch box for tomorrow breakfast?" Kakashi said

"Hm? Th..that's fine. You helped me a lot already, I don't really…"

"Don't be shy, Ichiraku is the best ramen here in Konoha"

Ichiraku? Yeah, I should have think of that when he said "Ramen". Oh goodness, this is going to be my first time eating REAL ramen, and in NARUTO as well. I am soooooo excited!

"Oh Naruto!" Kakashi waved

Did he just say Naruto? I turn and look. A person with beautiful blond hair turn back and look at Kakashi. The ocean blue eyes and the whiskers. It was Uzumaki Naruto, the main character of the story

"Oh Kakashi-Sensei! Come at eat…who is this?"

"Ah! I'm Kujyou Nika"

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! The future Hokage of this village! Do you know Kakashi-sensei?"

"I'm training her" Kakashi saod while ordering ramen "She just arrive in the village, so may be she is going to become a genin soon"

"That is awesome! You can train with us too…What is your name again?"

"It's Nika…Just call me Nika!"

"Okay, Nika-nee!"

"Two pork ramen coming up!" Teuchi said and set two bowls of ramen before Kakashi and I. This look so incredibly delicious. I took my chopstick and say "Itadakimasu". The ramen here is heaven. I know Naruto always praised Teuchi's ramen, but I never get to taste it because everything was a freaking anime, until now.

"It's soooo good!" I scream

"I know right!" Naruto grinned

"It's cheap here, if you like it the ramen can help you" Kakashi said, return the empty bowl "I'm done, thanks Teuchi"

Darn it, I forgot to look what under his mask! How can he eat that fast anyway? I finished the rest of my ramen and…

"Kakashi, my feet hurt…"

"Probably just from the training, do you want me to carry you?" I can feel him smirking at me

"No thanks"

And we walked home silently after saying good bye to Naruto. Kakashi was just looking forward to the road and I was looking around. _'I hope I was that kid'_ I thought as I looked at a father handing his child a candy apple. I sighed and keep on walking, only to notice Kakashi wasn't there next to me anymore.

"Kakashi?" I yelled and look around "Don't joke around, where are you?"

"Here, for you"

"Huh?" Kakashi handed me a candy apple

"I saw you look at it, I thought you want one"

I blushed and took it. I was looking at a family, but…this is fine too, I guess. Hehe

"Why are you blushing, you like candy apple that much?"

"I never had one" I smiled and happily took a bite out of it. The caramel was delicious and the apple inside was sweet like sugar cube

"How are you able to eat that much, you are going to get fat!"

"Ahhh, shut up already"

* * *

When I got home, the house was cold and dark. I turn on the light and see how empty it was. A small bed, a chair and a bookcase. That's all of the furniture that I had. I don't even have a box to put my two pairs of clothes. No table, no chair whatsoever. Then suddenly a strong wind hit my windows. I hurried and try to close it and a rock hit my face! What a lucky day!

"Ring ring ring!"

'_A phone? I don't have a phone in my house'_ I thought, then I look back and check, it wasn't a rock, it was cheap Android that I used to have. I picked it up and check it. It was the same as usual; a few contacts included the orphanage number, no songs, and some free games. _'Why is it here?' _I tried to call some of my friends, I wasn't surprised to see it wasn't connecting, but the internet was working…really slow though. _'Slow internet, cannot-be-call phones number, what is even the point of having it then?'_ I didn't care much about it, so I turn it off and put it away under my bed so nobody would see it. Leaving the mystery behind me because thinking about it is too much work, I change to my pajamas and went to sleep peacefully.

**AN:** And done with chap 2! Thanks for reading guys! Once again. Thank you so much for all the reviews and support. I will try to get chapter 3 done!


End file.
